In packaging technology of devices used in mobile products such as smartphones or tablet personal computers (PCs), miniaturization and performance improvement of packages have been continuously demanded. That is, efforts to manufacture the packages at a small size and add more functions in the same space have been conducted. Particularly, a demand for miniaturization of components having additional functions rather than a main component has further increased. For example, a demand for miniaturization and performance improvement of a first semiconductor chip package used in a camera module, or the like, has increased.